Bad End
by Creative Sociopath
Summary: Peace returned to Hope's Peak Academy since Kyoko Kirigiri's execution. The survivors decided to live their lives in Hope's Peak until they die. Based on the bad ending of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc. Warnings: Character Death and Angst.


**Title:** Bad End

 **Series:** Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc

 **Ratings/Warnings** : Rated T for angst and character death.

 **Pairing:** Byakuya Togami x Touko Fukawa

 **Summary:** Peace returned to Hope's Peak Academy since Kyoko Kirigiri's execution. The survivors decided to live their lives in Hope's Peak until they die. Based on the bad ending of _Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc_.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Danganronpa. All characters belong to Spike Chunsoft and their respective owners.

* * *

 **Bad End**

It was another day at Hope Peak's Academy. The five survivors made a pact not to kill the others and live their remaining lives at the academy. Byakuya Togami was on the second floor library, reading a book. He looked up at the ceiling.

 _How long has it been since we've been imprisoned here?_

He could no longer remember but now he had other things to worry about. He had given up the hope of escaping from the mastermind as well as thoughts of Kirigiri really was the murderer on that fateful day. It left him with a feeling of regret not knowing if she was the murderer or not but he pushed that feeling aside. Touko Fukawa, the girl he had once ignored, was now eight and a half months pregnant with his child. She was soon to give birth inside the very walls that held them captive.

He closed his book and put it back on the shelf before exiting the library. He decided to go to the dining hall. He opened the doors to the dining hall and saw that it was empty except for the purple haired girl who was carrying his child. He walked inside and sat beside her, noticing that she was just drinking some juice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Ah! Byakuya-sama! You surprised me" she said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Touko, you don't need to address me as 'Byakuya-sama', not that we are married now" he sighed. "So are you going to keep up the lie you told me just now?"

"I-"

Touko sighed. She should of known that she couldn't have hidden it from Byakuya. He was very perceptive.

"I-I feel horrible" she sighed in defeat.

"Maybe you should rest, Touko" he said, with a hint of worry in his tone.

Touko gently grabbed his hand to reassure him that she would be fine but Byakuya just stared into her eyes with a commanding authority. Her grip was weak and her pulse was slow. This concerned him greatly.

"Touko, return to your room" he commanded.

"I just got out of bed…" she sighed as she sat down and sipped her juice.

"Return to bed this instant, Touko. I will prepare you a light meal and bring it to you in bed" Byakuya said. "Don't argue against me, Touko. I felt your pulse and you are really weak right now. So please just listen to me."

"I…" she started but then she sighed. "You're right, Byakuya-sama. I should just return to my room."

"Please don't over exert yourself, Touko. Think of our child who is being nurtured inside you" Byakuya said, his teal orbs meeting her lavender gaze.

It was moments like this that made Touko's heart flutter. She could feel her heart flutter in happiness at his kindness and anxiousness. She adored it when he treated her so preciously – even before she was with child. A small smile came to her face as she nodded her head.

"Okay."

Byakuya returned the smile with a gentle one of his own and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now off you go."

As Touko turned to leave for the dormitories, Byakuya put on an apron and started to cook up something light for Touko to eat.

* * *

As Touko walked back to the dormitories, she started to cough uncontrollably and almost went headfirst into the wall.

 _I…I don't have much time left._

She stumbled to the door of her room and took out her notebook. She sat on the bed and using a pencil, she started to write. After she finished writing her message, she went to a bookshelf and grabbed one of her prized winning books. She slipped the note inside and turned around to the bed. As she started to walk towards the bed, she could feel herself getting dizzier and dizzier. Soon, her world went black as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Byakuya smiled at himself at what he had prepared for Touko. He had prepared a light salmon and rice dinner to help her regain her strength. He wiped the sweat off his brow and grabbed the tray. He started to walk down the corridor and then reached Touko's room.

"Touko? I brought your meal" he said, waiting for her to open the door.

No answer.

"Touko?"

Byakuya shifted the tray to his left hand as he opened the door with his right hand. His eyes widened when he saw Touko on the ground.

"Touko!"

He put the food on the table and then helped her up. Her eyes flickered open and her breathing was ragged, short breaths.

"Byakuya… sama… the baby… is coming…" she said.

Byakuya helped her back on the bed and felt her pulse. It was weak and her skin was unbelievably pale.

"I'll get help" Byakuya said, as he hurried to get the other survivors.

Soon, the other survivors arrived. Aoi Asahina rushed into the room and took a look at Touko. She turned to look at the other boys.

"We'll need a blanket and warm towels" she said.

Makoto rushed to the bathroom to get the warm towels while Yasuhiro went to get a blanket for the child. Aoi stayed by Touko's side and acted as a midwife. Touko leaned her head against the pillow as sweat glistened down her face.

"Now push Touko!" Aoi said.

* * *

After several hours of pain and birthing later, Aoi came out of Touko's room and smiled at Byakuya.

"Would you like to see your son?" she asked him.

Byakuya walked inside the room to see Touko holding a smiling newborn baby boy. He smiled at the sight of his family.

"What should we name him, Touko?"

"How about… Tatsuya?"

"Tatsuya Togami. I like it. A strong name" Byakuya said, as he smiled. "Welcome to the family, Tatsuya."

Touko smiled at her child and her husband. Suddenly, she felt very weak. Her breathing turned into short breaths. "Byakuya-sama…"

"What is it, Touko?"

"… Take care of Tatsuya… I-I…I'm sleepy…"

Touko's eyes started to drift and then they shut. Her breathing stopped and her body went limp. Byakuya's smile faded when he heard Touko's breathing stop.

"Touko…?"

Silence.

"Touko? Touko!" he started to cry frantically.

 _No. It can't be. She can't be dead…_ he thought.

"No…" Byakuya said, sounding defeated.

He hugged Touko's body to him as tears started to form into his eyes. The Togami heir NEVER cried. That is until today. Aoi gently touched his shoulder as sympathy filled her blue eyes. "Byakuya…" she said, softly.

"I never… I never got to tell her… that I… I loved her…" he said, tears falling down his cheeks. He gently kissed Touko's cold lips. It was a bittersweet kiss, one filled with despair and regret. Byakuya regretted the way he treated her when they first arrived at Hope's Peak. He pulled away sadly and whispered, "Goodbye, Touko. I'll always love you."

He turned to Aoi, who was crying at the loss of their friend. Sure, Touko treated her harshly but over the years, the two girls had bonded and became friends. Byakuya wiped his tears away as he looked at his son and the pregnant Aoi.

"Aoi…" he began.

"Yes, Byakuya?" she asked.

"Will you and the others help me in raising Tatsuya?" he asked her. "He will need a mother figure in his life. Will you?"

"Of course I will" Aoi said, as she smiled.

"Thank you, Aoi" he said, a melancholy smile on his face. He lifted Tatsuya up from Touko's lifeless arms and hugged his son before handing him off to Aoi for a feeding session.

* * *

Five years had passed since Touko's passing. Now little Tatsuya had just turned five years old. The little boy was a splitting image of his father but had his mother's shy personality. Tatsuya was walking through the corridors trying to find his father. He had found him in his mother's room, reading a book.

"Papa?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Tatsuya. Come on in" Byakuya said, as he closed his book.

"Papa, what were you reading?" Tatsuya asked him.

"One of your mother's works. She was a writer you know. The best in the country" he stated as he put the book on the table. Then he noticed it. A piece of paper, sticking out from the cover.

"What is this?"

Byakuya examined the piece of paper and then opened it. His eyes widened when he recognized the handwriting. It was Touko's.

 _Byakuya-sama,_

 _I don't have much time but I wanted to write this letter to you. If you are reading this letter, that means I am no longer with you. I have passed on into the next life. I am sorry for not telling you but there have been complications with me carrying our child. I regret that I won't be there to see our child grow up but I will be watching. Byakuya-sama, I love you and don't lie to me. I know you love me too for you never would have married me or impregnated me if you didn't. How I've waited for you to utter those sweet words to me but my wish was never granted. Byakuya-sama, thank you._

 _Thank you for loving me._

 _Touko_

After reading the letter, Byakuya could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. He smiled at the letter while Tatsuya was surprised to see his father cry.

"Papa?" he asked, concerned.

Byakuya put the letter back in the book and patted the bed beside him. "Want to hear a story, Tatsuya?"

"Oh yes! Is this a happy story?" he asked.

"You be the judge of that. Ready?" Byakuya cleared his throat. "Once upon a time there was a boy. This boy had everything in the world: wealth, power, fame – you name it. He saw himself as a king and everyone else were lowly peasants. So the boy had an icy exterior and didn't let anyone else get close to him. That was until he received a letter to attend the prestigious high school – Hope's Peak Academy."

Byakuya paused for a minute and then continued.

"Once there was a girl. She was an extremely talented writer, the best in the country. She too, received an invitation to attend this prestigious high school and that is precisely where the arrogant boy and the insecure girl met. At first, the arrogant boy wanted nothing to do with her. She smelled and was a nuisance, he thought. However, as time went by, the boy discovered just how wrong he was about the girl. Then some despairing news happened. They were to never leave Hope's Peak for it was a high school not of hope but of despair."

"Soon, the girl was to have a child. The boy lost his icy exterior and became more caring, less egocentric and kinder towards her. Then on that fateful day, the child, a son, was born but the girl did not survive the birthing process. The boy had one regret… and that was never telling his feelings to the girl. He had finally found what he was lacking and that was love. He was in despair at his regret but he had to raise his child for he was the only family he had left. Giving up his pride that he had spent his years building, he turned to the other students of Hope's Peak, got on his hands and knees and asked them to help him care for his child. They agreed and now it has been five years since the girl has passed. The father, the son and the survivors are still at Hope's Peak to this very day."

"That's a sad story, Papa…" Tatsuya said, his eyes tearing up.

"An even sadder thing is that it's completely true… I lost all hope that day Tatsuya. I'm sorry that I can't give you what I had growing up…" Byakuya said, looking away.

Tatsuya hugged his father and whispered, "It's okay, Papa."

"… and now you're everything that I have left to remind me of Touko."

Byakuya hugged his son close to him while a few tears fell from his face. "She would have been proud to have seen you grow up."

"Really, Papa?"

"Yes. Really" Byakuya said as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Uncle Togami! Tatsu!" came a small voice.

In came Daisuke Naegi, the son of Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. He was a mirror image of his father, Makoto with his signature ahoge hairstyle and washed out hazel eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me "Uncle Togami?" I'm not your uncle Daisuke" Byakuya said, sighing.

"Papa says we are going to take a picture!"

"Oh yeah! A big one with the whole group" Tatsuya said, smiling.

"Yes! Come on Tatsu! Uncle Togami!"

"Please stop calling me that…" Byakuya sighed as the small boy started dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"Oh Byakuya! Glad you're here! We need help to set up the camera" Yasuhiro said as he was trying to fix the camera up to take the picture.

"I brought Uncle Togami and Tatsu!" Daisuke said, running up to his father, who ruffled his hair.

"Makoto, will you please tell your son to stop calling me that?" Byakuya sighed.

"Why not? I think it's cute" Makoto said, laughing as he picked up his son.

Byakuya sighed again and helped Yasuhiro set up the camera. "Okay, the timer's ready. Hmm… what's that in your hands, Tatsuya?"

"I think she should be in the picture too… Mama…" he said, as he handed the funeral picture of Touko to his father. He then proceeded to walk next to Aoi, his mother figure.

"Alright, everyone. Ready to take the picture?" Yasuhiro asked.

Byakuya stood next to Makoto while holding the picture of Touko. His expression was of a sad smile and melancholic eyes. Standing next to him was Makoto and then Aoi who held both her children in her arms and Tatsuya by her side along with Yasuhiro. The picture snapped and that was the last of the survivors of Hope's Peak Academy. They were to live their lives in ignorance and according to the mastermind's plan. They never discovered who the mastermind was… and no one heard from them ever again.

 **BAD END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! If you are confused, there is a bad end to _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ in which Kyoko Kirigiri gets executed and Makoto and the survivors choose to live their lives in the academy. In that bad end, Touko had died and my friend and I came up with a scenario that she died during childbirth. This is what this story is based off. I hope you enjoyed. Till then, ja nee~!


End file.
